Seribu Bangau Kertas
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: Apa kau percaya dengan mitos seribu bangau kertas? Apabila kau membuat seribu bangau kertas yang berisikan permohonan, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Luhan ingin membuktikannya kepada Sehun yang akan dioperasi sebentar lagi. Pairing HunHan


Seribu Bangau Kertas

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Kyungsoo

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer :

Yaoi! Nggak suka, nggak usah baca. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama.

Luhan POV

Namaku Xi Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku lahir di Beijing. Tapi, aku tumbuh di Jepang, kampung halaman ibuku. Aku berusia 17 tahun sekarang. Aku duduk di kelas sebelas sekolah menengah atas di sini. Namun, baru tiga bulan aku berstatus sebagai siswa kelas sebelas di sekolahku, ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke Korea Selatan, negara yang menyajikan tempat-tempat yang indah dan romantis, serta jangan lupa bintang-bintangnya yang sedang mewabah di seluruh dunia.

Siang ini, aku baru saja sampai di Incheon _airport_ setelah dua jam menempuh perjalanan dari dalam pesawat. Setelah mengambil koper dan tas yang membawa perlengkapanku untuk tinggal di Korea, aku dan Ibuku langsung keluar dari area kedatangan, dan mencari-cari sosok ayahku yang sudah berada di Korea sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Dan aku melihat sesosok laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Aku balas melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Mama, baba ada di sana. Ayo" kataku berbahasa Korea sambil meletakkan tas ke punggungku dan menarik koper-koper milikku dan menghampiri ayah.

"Kau berbahasa Korea?" tanya Mama yang juga berjalan mengikutiku. Beliau tersenyum. Aku menghentikan langkah dan mengernyit bingung, "Aku sudah belajar bahasa Korea selama enam bulan, mama. Dan karena kita sudah berada di Korea, mau tak mau aku juga harus berbahasa Korea"

"Baiklah. Mama hanya bercanda" beliau tertawa, dan langsung menghampiri ayah lalu memeluknya. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang. Baba tahu kalian pasti lelah. Rumah baru kita sudah lumayan rapi" kata ayah sambil membawakan sebagian koper yang aku dan Ibu bawa lalu memasuki mobil yang ayah pinjam dari perusahaan.

Selama lima belas menit perjalanan, suasana mobil hening. Hanya terdengar musik-musik yang terdengar dari radio yang dinyalakan oleh ayah. Ibu yang duduk di sebelah ayah yang mengemudi sedang menikmati pemandangan di setiap jalan yang kami lewati—aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibu. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Jadi cuaca memang agak dingin.

"Lu, lusa kau sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah barumu. Baba sudah mengurus keperluanmu untuk sekolah nanti, termasuk seragam dan buku-buku pelajaran. Nanti ayah akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu" kata ayah memecah keheningan. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, Baba"

"Kau pasti menyukai sekolah barumu. Kau tenang saja. Nah, kita sudah sampai di rumah baru kita" kata ayah sambil keluar dari mobil untuk membuka pagar, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi. Aku berdecak kagum. Rumah ini lebih luas daripada rumah kami yang berada di Jepang. Halaman depannya lebih luas. Kami memasuki rumah dan ayah memberikan kunci kamarku yang ternyata di lantai dua. Aku pun menarik koperku dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, dan menemukan sebuah pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung. Pintu kamar tersebut terdapat gantungan bergambar rusa yang kuyakini itu adalah kamarku. Aku membuka pintu kamar itu, dan aku tersenyum karena ayah membuat kamarku ini terlihat nyaman dengan berbagai poster Manchester United, klub bola favoritku. Dan juga bed cover yang juga senada dengan poster-poster yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Aku pun langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku jatuh tertidur…

.

.

.

Author POV

Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas ketika ia baru saja keluar dari supermarket, di tengah-tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki yang sedang memayungi diri mereka dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh, baik di café atau di manapun yang membuat mereka tidak terkena air hujan. Di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi malam ini. Seorang _namja_ kurus dengan kulit yang sepertinya berwarna putih pucat berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat mencolok, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai payung dan tidak berniat untuk berteduh.

 _Namja_ itu tampak tidak peduli akan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Seolah-olah hanya ia yang berada di tempat itu. Luhan hampir menangis melihat mata _namja_ itu. Mata yang sendu, sarat akan kepedihan. Dengan didorong oleh kekuatan hatinya untuk segera menolong _namja_ itu, Luhan menghampirinya dan memayunginya.

 _Namja_ itu mendongak, menatap Luhan. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta tanya dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga minggu sudah Luhan bersekolah di Seoul Senior High School. Luhan hanya berdiam diri di kelasnya sambil menunggu jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Ia merenung, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ bermata sendu. _Namja_ yang membuatnya penasaran hingga hari ini. Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, bertanya-tanya mengapa tatapan _namja_ itu begitu sendu.

"Luhan- _ah_?" panggil seseorang. Luhan menoleh, kemudian bertanya, "Ya, Kyungsoo- _ya_? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa melamun? Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merupakan teman pertama dan teman sebangku Luhan di Seoul Senior High School ini. Kyungsoo merupakan orang Korea asli. Ia bertubuh mungil seperti dirinya, mempunyai wajah kecil dan mata bulat, serta bibir yang berbentuk hati.

"Ah, _aniya_. _Gwaenchana_. Hanya sedikit berpikir. Tapi itu bukan suatu masalah" jawab Luhan dengan bahasa Korea yang mulai fasih ia ucapkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum, kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membaca buku sastra yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Saat Luhan hendak melanjutkan khayalannya, ia menangkap sosok familiar yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. _Namja_ kurus yang menantang hujan itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya, menenteng tas, kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan. Ternyata _namja_ itu duduk tiga bangku di belakang Luhan.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun. Itulah nama lengkap _namja_ yang sering dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Luhan mengetahuinya karena Kyungsoo yang menceritakannya ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah. Sehun tidak mempunyai teman, karena Sehun sangat jarang masuk sekolah. Sepertinya Sehun sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu Sehun sakit apa. Sehun selalu sendirian, baik saat istirahat maupun pulang sekolah. Saat istirahat, Sehun selalu duduk sendirian di bangkunya, atau berdiri di pinggir jendela sambil menatap lapangan basket outdoor yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang sedang bermain basket. Teman-teman sekelas tak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun. Karena setiap kali mereka menegur Sehun mereka dihadiahi tatapan datar dan menusuk. Karena tidak tahan melihat hal itu setiap hari, akhirnya sepulang sekolah Luhan mau tak mau menghampiri Sehun dan mencoba berteman dengannya. Setidaknya, Sehun mempunyai satu teman, dan orang itu adalah Luhan. Maka dari itu, ketika jam pulang sekolah Luhan harus bisa berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_! Tunggu" Panggil Luhan ketika Sehun melewati bangkunya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar andalannya. "Mungkin kau tidak mengingatku, tapi kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku yang memayungimu saat hujan deras beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Aku tidak ingat". Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. "Tunggu, Sehun- _ah_!" teriak Luhan. Sekejap teman-teman sekelas memerhatikan mereka. Sehun menoleh. Luhan menarik napas, "Sehun- _ah_. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau suka atau tidak dengan tindakanku kali ini. Tapi, aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

.

.

.

Setiap hari, Luhan selalu berjuang untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang memotivasi dirinya, ia hanya ingin mengusir mendung yang terpancar dengan sangat jelas di mata Sehun.

Sehun selalu menolak untuk dekat dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan menepis tangan Luhan saat Luhan mencoba untuk menyentuh tangannya. Selama berminggu-minggu Luhan terus mengajak Sehun berbicara, mengajak makan ke kantin bersama, dan sebagainya.

Hingga suatu hari Luhan tersentak karena bentakan Sehun ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin. "Sehun- _ah_ , boleh aku mencoba sedikit kimbab milikmu? Sepertinya enak. Boleh, ya?" ujar Luhan saat mereka sedang menikmati santapan makan siang mereka. Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan dan tidak mengusir Luhan lagi.

"ANDWAEEE!" Teriak Sehun. Luhan melonjak kaget. Seketika perhatian murid-murid yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka terusik dengan teriakan Sehun, "Kau, arrrgghh!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Cukup Luhan- _ah_ " ujar Sehun, ini pertama kalinya Sehun menyebut nama Luhan. "Jangan dekati aku lagi" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Luhan penuh emosi. "Mengapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan bibir gemetar. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Ia seorang _namja_. Ia tak akan menangis sekarang.

"Kau menggangguku! Tolong jangan dekati aku!" "Mengapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil menahan air mata. Ada beribu kata mengapa yang terngiang di kepalanya. Sehun tak menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. "Aku menyayangimu, Sehun- _ah_! Aku menyayangimu" Teriak Luhan. Sejenak Sehun berhenti, kemudian ia menoleh.

Luhan kembali melihat kesedihan yang ada di dalam mata Sehun, "kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu!" Kemudian Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis di tempat duduknya dengan segudang pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Salju mulai turun dengan perlahan. Luhan berdiri dan menumpukkan lengannya di pagar pembatas, dan mulai berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dialami oleh Sehun. Apakah Sehun mempunyai suatu rahasia yang tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun sehingga dia menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya? Apakah Sehun sakit parah? Memang, akhir-akhir ini Sehun terlihat pucat dan wajahnya tidak menyiratkan semangat hidup. Apakah penyakit Sehun parah? Sehun- _ah_ … aku benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganmu. Bisakah kau mengerti itu? Aku ingin terus bersamamu hingga maut yang memisahkan kita berdua.

"Luhan? Kau sedang apa? Di luar dingin karena salju mulai turun. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam kalau kau tidak ingin sakit" kata ibu Luhan yang berdiri di samping pintu penghubung kamar dengan balkon yang sedang terbuka. Luhan menoleh kepada ibunya dan mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, heum?" tanya ibu Luhan sambil menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Hanya masalah kecil, mama. Ini tentang teman sekelasku"

"Baba mengajak mama untuk menemani beliau tugas ke pulau Jeju lusa… Tak apa kalau kau mama dan baba tinggal di rumah? Hanya dua minggu. Kalau urusan bisnis baba lebih cepat selesai, mungkin kurang dari dua minggu kami bisa pulang ke rumah. Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa mengundang anaknya bibi Kim yang rumahnya di seberang rumah kita untuk menginap"

"Tak apa, mama. Pergilah. Aku tak apa, sungguh. Kalau aku kesepian, aku bisa mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menginap di sini"

"Sungguh? Kyungsoo yang teman sebangkumu itu?"

"Ya, mama"

"Baiklah. Mama ke dapur dulu untuk membuatkan makan malam. Kau belajar dulu. Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian semester. Kau harus rajin belajar, Luhan- _ah_ "

"Ya, mama"

.

.

.

Tiga hari semenjak ibu dan ayah Luhan berangkat ke pulau Jeju. Kyungsoo tidak masalah menginap selama dua minggu di rumah Luhan dan bibi Do mengizinkan anaknya untuk menginap di rumah Luhan. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menikmati makan siang mereka sambil diiringi dengan pembahasan ringan.

"Kyung, sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Kenapa pihak sekolah tidak bertindak? Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian semester?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput teh ginseng hangatnya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian kembali melahap makan siangnya.

" _Nan molla_. Pihak sekolah sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Bahkan Sehun pernah tidak masuk sekolah hampir dua minggu" cuek Kyungsoo.

" _Mwo_? Kenapa bisa begitu, Kyung- _ah_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin Sehun sakit parah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanyanya. Jangan lupa mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Tentang sifatnya, ketidakhadirannya di sekolah yang sepertinya dimaklumi oleh pihak sekolah, dan jangan lupakan wajah dan mata sendunya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menghindarkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sehun.

"Lu, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menginap di rumahmu. _Eomma_ ku meminta tolong untuk menemani beliau ke rumah saudara kami di Busan. Mungkin aku akan izin tidak masuk sekolah dua hari. Tak apa, kan?"

" _Ne_ , aku tidak apa. Lagipula di komplek perumahanku tidak akan ada maling" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Luhan sedang menonton acara musik di televisi. Ia merasa bosan sendirian di rumah. Karena biasanya jam segini dia sibuk bermain playstation dengan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo menginap di rumahnya.

Merasa bosan, Luhan mematikan televisinya dan akan bersantai sebentar di balkon kamarnya. Ia mematung ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pagar rumahnya dan membelakanginya. Luhan sangat tahu itu adalah Sehun dari perawakannya. "Sehun… sedang apa dia di sini?" tanyanya lirih. Kemudian ia turun dari kamarnya dan mengambil jaket miliknya yang ia letakkan di kapstok pintu kamar dan keluar dari rumahnya lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ … sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket atau payung atau apapun? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kemarin kau juga tidak memakai payung ketika hujan deras. Dan sekarang, ketika salju sedang turu, kau juga tidak memakai payung atau jaket? Kau mau cari mati? Sebentar, akan kuambilkan payung untukmu" kata Luhan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, Sehun menahan lengannya. Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lirih, matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok _namja_ manis di depannya.

" _Gomawo_ … _jeongmal gomawo_ , Luhan- _ah_. Aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Sehun, kemudian mendekat ke arah Luhan, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. Kemudian ia pergi dan mengembalikan jaket yang Luhan berikan kepadanya.

Luhan mematung sejenak. Mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan dan dilakukan oleh Sehun. Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Mata itu… mata yang ia lihat ketika ia melihat Sehun pertama kali saat hujan deras dan ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Luhan mengusap bibir yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sehun. Ia sedikit merona. Dan mulai terbersit satu kalimat tanya dalam benaknya, _"ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang harus ia ketahui dengan segera"_

.

.

.

Dengan niat dan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar di dalam diri Luhan, ia menghampiri ruang tata usaha dan meminta izin kepada guru yang bersangkutan untuk bertanya di mana alamat rumah Sehun. Dengan baik hati, beliau memberikan apa yang Luhan mau. Dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir manisnya, Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan beranjak keluar dari ruang tata usaha. Ia bertekad, setelah pulang sekolah ini, ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Sehun dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi di diri Sehun sehingga Sehun menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dengan mata yang begitu sendu. _Namja_ bermata sendu, itulah julukan Luhan untuk Sehun sekarang…

.

.

.

Saat ini, Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun. Dengan wajah kebingungannya, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari kehidupan di dalam sana. Namun sepertinya rumah ini kosong. Ia sudah berkali-kali memencet bel, namun sama sekali tidak dibukakan pintu. Memang sepertinya rumah ini kosong.

" _Chogiyo_ … anda sedang mencari siapa?" Tanya seorang _ahjumma_ yang kebetulan lewat dan bingung melihat sikap Luhan.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo ahjumma_. Aku Luhan, teman satu sekolahnya Sehun. Apa _ahjumma_ tahu penghuni rumah ini sedang berada di mana?" tanya Luhan penasaran. _Ahjumma_ tadi hanya mengernyitkan alis karena bingung.

"Maaf, apa Luhan tidak tahu? Sehun baru tadi malam masuk rumah sakit. Kondisinya sedang koma. Dia terkena tumor otak stadium akhir" kata _ahjumma_ tersebut yang sukses membuat Luhan ternganga dibuatnya.

" _M-Mwo_? _Ahjumma_ bercanda, kan?" Luhan terbata. Ia tak ingin percaya, namun ekspresi _ahjumma_ di depannya membuat hati kecilnya ingin percaya.

Seketika Luhan teringat mata Sendu yang sering dipancarkan oleh Sehun. ' _Jadi ini alasan Sehun selalu menyendiri dan memiliki mata yang sendu?'_ batinnya.

"Benar. Kalau kau ingin menemui Sehun, kau bisa ke Seoul International Hospital nomor 418 sekarang"

" _Kamsahamnida_ , _ahjumma_. Aku berangkat ke sana dulu"

" _Nde_ , hati-hati"

.

.

.

Sedikit terengah, Luhan memasuki rumah sakit yang berjarak tidak jauh dari rumah Sehun. Ia menanyakan letak kamar Sehun, dan langsung berlari ketika resepsionis memberitahu kamar Sehun berada di lantai 4.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kamar yang bernomor 418, yang ternyata berada di paling ujung. Luhan melirik ke arah dalam kamar melalui kaca di depan pintu. Sehun tengah terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung. Wajahnya yang putih pucat bertambah pucat. Sehun sedang diperiksa seorang dokter. Jadi, Luhan tidak dapat seenaknya masuk. Keluarga Sehun tidak nampak berada di sekitar kamar Sehun. Mungkin sedang berada di luar.

Luhan menunggu di bangku depan kamar Sehun selama sepuluh menit hingga sang dokter dan dua perawat keluar dari kamar Sehun. Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

"Saya Luhan. Teman sekelas Sehun. Saya teman dekatnya" jawab Luhan ketika melihat raut bingung dari sang dokter.

"Dia masih kritis. Saya tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak. Kau berdoalah, lusa Sehun akan menjalani operasi pengangkatan sel tumornya" kata dokter sambil menepuk bahu Luhan dan beranjak menuju ruangannya.

Luhan terdiam. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, dan berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Ia meringis, lusa Sehun akan menjalani operasi. Itu artinya hidup dan mati Sehun akan dipertaruhkan. Luhan segera keluar dari kamar Sehun dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit dan memasuki taksi dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Sehun sekarang.

.

.

.

Luhan merenung di dalam kamarnya. Merenungkan betapa sakitnya Sehun menyembunyikan penyakitnya seorang diri dan meyakinkan teman-teman sekelasnya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Dia… _namja_ yang kuat. Luhan menangis dalam diam mengingat mata sendu yang Sehun pancarkan.

" _Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu"_

Tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata Sehun yang ia ucapkan ketika mereka berada di kantin kembali terngiang.

"Apa karena ini kau mengatakan itu ketika kita sedang di kantin? Aku tidak peduli kau sakit atau tidak, Sehun- _ah_. Aku benar-benar tulus menyayangimu. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah mencintaimu…" lirih Luhan.

Luhan kembali merenung. Membayangkan Sehun yang sedang berjuang di ruang operasi besok lusa. Ia teringat dongeng yang pernah ibunya ceritakan ketika ia masih sekolah dasar. Tentang seribu bangau kertas. Apabila kau membuat seribu bangau kertas yang berisikan sebuah permohonan, maka permohonanmu itu akan terkabul. Maka, dengan setengah berharap permohonannya akan terkabul, Luhan mengambil kertas origami yang ia simpan di dalam laci meja belajar serta pulpen, Luhan menuliskan keinginannya _'aku ingin Sehun segera sembuh dan kembali bersamaku'_ ke dalam kertas tersebut dan membuat seribu bangau kertas.

Luhan serius dengan niatnya, ia harus bisa membuat seribu bangau kertas sebelum operasi Sehun berlangsung, dua hari lagi. Maka dari itu, Luhan sengaja tidak tidur selama dua hari untuk menyelesaikan seribu bangau kertas yang ia buat. Semua demi Sehun, _namja_ yang mulai ia cintai entah sejak kapan. Sejak ia memayungi Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, atau ketika mendengar cerita Kyungsoo kalau Sehun sangat penyendiri dan tidak mempunyai teman.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, Luhan berhasil membuat seribu bangau kertas dalam waktu satu setengah hari. Ia memanfaatkan waktu setengah hari itu untuk beristirahat.

Kini, Luhan sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit. Orang-orang menatapnya heran, karena ia membawa seribu bangau kertas ke dalam rumah sakit. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia menaiki lift dan menekan angka 4. Setelah sampai, ia keluar dari lift, dan bergegas menuju kamar paling ujung. Kamar _namja_ yang ia cintai.

Luhan mematung melihat seorang wanita paruh baya—sepertinya dia Ibu Sehun— sedang menangis di bangku depan kamar Sehun. Luhan menghampirinya, dan ibu Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Kau…" tanya Ibu Sehun menggantung.

"Saya Luhan. Teman sekelas Sehun, _ahjumma_. Apakah… Sehun berhasil menjalani operasi?" tanya Luhan ragu melihat wajah ibu Sehun yang kembali murung.

" _Uri_ Sehun… sudah tenang bersama Tuhan" lirih Ibu Sehun. Seribu bangau kertas yang Luhan pegang seketika jatuh dari genggamannya. Ekspresi Luhan berubah jadi sendu. Matanya siap memproduksi bulir air matanya mendengar ucapan Ibu Sehun. Benarkah? Benarkah itu?

.

.

.

Dunia seakan menangis. Di ujung kota Seoul itu, orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai payung yang berwarna senada, sedang memanjatkan doa untuk seseorang yang telah berpulang. Di tengah salju yang turun di kota Seoul, semua orang berharap seseorang itu akan tenang di sana. Seorang _namja_ manis berdiri di dekat nisan yang bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Di samping nisan itu, terdapat seribu bangau kertas yang ia buat, permohonannya tidak terkabul. Perjuangannya sia-sia. Namun, ia bersyukur, karena sejak mengenal Sehun, ia tahu bagaimana lelahnya berjuang untuk seseorang yang dicintai.

Orang-orang mulai beranjak pulang. Sedikit demi sedikit suasana mulai sepi. Namun, Luhan tetap berdiri di sana. Kyungsoo yang juga hadir di pemakaman menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, dan mengikuti orang-orang untuk pulang ke rumah. Luhan masih belum percaya, orang yang ia cintai sudah tidak ada. Bahkan, Luhan belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataannya ketika ia dan Sehun berada di kantin waktu itu.

"Luhan…" sapa seseorang dari belakang Luhan. Luhan menengok, ternyata ibu Sehun. Ibu Sehun menghampirinya, kemudian memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat kepada Luhan. Luhan menatap beliau dengan tatapan bingung. Beliau tersenyum, "Sehun menitipkan ini kepadamu. Ia bilang, agar kau sudi membacanya. Ibu minta maaf, mungkin Sehun pernah membuat salah ketika berteman denganmu di sekolah. Ibu permisi pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, tidak baik berlama-lama di tengah salju seperti ini"

" _Nde, kamsahamnida_ " Luhan membungkuk sedikit ketika Ibu Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Kini ia sendiri berada di pemakaman ini. Luhan membuka kertas yang diberikan Ibu Sehun tadi, dan mulai membacanya.

 _Luhan-_ ah _, ini aku, Sehun. Kuharap kau tidak terpaksa membaca surat yang kutulis ini. Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini yang selalu mengabaikanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _Aku tahu aku salah, karena mengabaikanmu. Salahku yang menderita penyakit tumor ini, sehingga membatasi pergaulanku di sekolah. Demi apapun, aku tidak ingin banyak orang di sekolah yang mengasihaniku kalau mereka tahu aku sakit parah. Aku tidak ingin ada tangisan ketika aku sudah tidak ada di dunia._

 _Terima kasih, Lu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku berteman dengan tulus. Aku dapat melihatnya dari perilakumu ketika mendekatiku dan mengajakku berbicara walau aku tak menanggapinya. Kau adalah_ namja _pertama yang membuatku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingatmu. Kau membuatku lupa akan penyakitku ketika aku sedang bersamamu._

 _Kali ini aku akan jujur, aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Sejak pertama kali kau memayungiku ketika hujan deras. Kau tentu ingat itu, kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Aku minta maaf, harus pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi bersamamu. Namun, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Lu. Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan_ namja _lemah sepertiku._

 _Terima kasih atas perhatianmu kepadaku ketika di sekolah. Terima kasih atas keceriaanmu, senyum manismu, kepolosanmu dan cerita-cerita yang kau bagi kepadaku ketika kita sedang istirahat makan siang… kau cinta pertamaku, Luhan-_ ah _. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku dan menjadi cinta pertamaku._

 _Jangan pernah melupakanku, Lu. Cukup aku yang tidak dapat bersanding bersamamu yang membuatku sakit. Jangan menambah rasa sakitku dengan kau melupakanku begitu saja._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Luhan… Cinta pertamaku…_

 _Sehun_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Author back~~~

Ini repost FF yang kemarin. Soalnya ada review yang nggak mengenakkan untuk dibaca :33

Mind to re-review? :vv :333


End file.
